


i'm a sick fuck, i like a quick fuck

by TwistedPony



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, and they have sex, but it is skydragon, hinted daragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPony/pseuds/TwistedPony
Summary: -The leaders have been at it for a while, and rumours suggesting otherwise can't keep them apart.-





	i'm a sick fuck, i like a quick fuck

“Shit, man, look how many- yeah, maybe you should’ve waited for this shit-storm to calm down before coming out to any of their performances” Seungri says before they get out of the car. And maybe he’s right because the paparazzi is in absolute overkill, even though they decided to leave the hotel early to avoid such an ambush. He doesn’t know how far he’ll make it before they start firing _those_ questions at him. 

 

Not yet giving security the go ahead to open the door, Jiyong turns around and he can see that the rest of his group members agree with Seungri, if the expressions on their faces are anything to go by. “Guys. Look… all of YG are coming to support them tonight. You don’t think it’ll raise even more suspicion if I’m the _only_ one who doesn’t show?” 

 

“Gotta admit he has a point” Seung Hyun shrugs. “Anyways, boss said not to answer any questions. Just pose, pose, pose, and head straight in.” 

 

As if on queue, Hyun Suk taps loudly on the car window and yanks the sliding door open , the harsh drag of metal on metal making them flinch. “Get out. Hurry up,” he still sounds pissed and the boys are quick to climb over each other and exit the car. Their manager has been curt with everyone lately, especially with all the unwanted attention the company has garnered. 

 

There is _a lot_ of press, and the boys are blinded with all the camera flashes constantly bursting in their faces. But they’re patient and give time to both crowds on the either side of the barriers. 

 

_Jiyong! Kwon Jiyong, over here! Can you tell us more about your relationship with Sandara Park?_

 

And there it is. 

 

He wants to laugh but as instructed he ignores it, until the other journalists start bombarding him with similar questions and suddenly it’s all that can be heard. He goes to give some sort of response, to tell them _nothing_ is going on, but Hyun Suk and Co. are shoving the boys towards the entrance of the venue. “that’s enough, get them inside!” their manager is heard shouting, anger evident in his rough voice. 

 

They’re led backstage by Hyun Suk to do the usual ritual of wishing the girls good luck before going onstage for their concert. When they reach the _2NE1_ dressing room, Jiyong hangs back a little when he sees cameras rolling for girl’s daily TV show. He has already been told by their boss that he’s to have little to no interaction with Dara. “Until this all blows over, you do as you’re told. I don’t know who we can trust at this point,” was the response he got when he tried to argue that it was a stupid idea. 

 

It’s noisy and busy with make up artists and stylists zipping around the cramped space.The smell of hairspray is so thick and heavy in the air it hurts Jiyong’s throat whenever he inhales. He greets the entire room once before leaning against the doorframe, playing it safe and keeping out of the way. Scanning the room, he dips his head at Bom and Minzy, who give him small waves and pitiful smiles. 

 

Then he spots Dara, whose hair is being teased and pulled. She notices him looking at her through the mirror and she rolls her eyes. He can tell that she’s completely done with this crap, too. ‘ _Are you okay?’_ She mouths to him, obviously concerned. He presses his lips together and nods. She gives him a sad smile _‘I’m sorry,’_ she mouths again, placing a hand to her chest. Jiyong chuckles lightly. _‘Don’t be’_ he frowns, mouthing back. It wasn’t even her fault. The girl didn’t deserve any of this. What was supposed to be an innocent joke ended up with her being the centre of attention on almost every Korean gossip site and radio show.

 

 

“Listen up, everyone! I need the girls ready in no less than twenty minutes!” Hyun Suk barks. “Where is my leader? _CHAERIN!_ ” He is dead centre of everything, not caring that he stands in the way of the team trying to get the girls prepared. 

 

Jiyong had noticed Chaerin’s absence as soon as they arrived but chose to remain quiet for reasons he couldn’t say out loud. 

 

“Right here.I was getting water ,” comes that all too familiar husky voice, and it just _does_ things to him, like causes his body to tense up and sends shivers rolling down his spine. 

 

Jiyong - now focusing on the warm body suddenly moving against him - can’t even hear what Hyun Suk is saying when he shouts at Chaerin. 

 

“ _Op-pa_ ,” she greets him low enough just for the two of them to hear.And if that isn’t enough to get his dick hard, he doesn’t know what is. He swallows thickly and does his best to mentally prepare for torture she is about to put him through. 

 

He raises his eyebrows at her when they make eye contact, but as usual she doesn’t hold his gaze and struts over to her seat, shaking the bottle of water in Hyun Suk’s face as she passes him. Jiyong - remaining fixed where he stands with his jaw clenched - can’t help notice how _good_ she looks wearing a tight black mini skirt and a matching bandeau. And her tall heels are the cherry on top. It’s moments like this where he’s glad the girls chose to leave their “tomboyish” fashion behind. But when he notices other boys and men watching Chaerin longer than necessary, he finds himself eager to suggest that they return to their original style. 

 

 

When Chaerin sits, the hair stylists moves to fix up her honey brown hair. It’s longer now, reaching the middle of her back. Normally Jiyong would say he prefers short hair on girls, but whatever he sees _CL_ sporting, he decides _that_ is what he likes. 

 

 

He’s struggling not to look at her, even though he can feel her eyes burning into him through the mirror she’s sitting in front of. 

 

He fails. _Obviously_. 

 

 

The room is _buzzing_ and everyone is too occupied to notice their subtle interaction. Chaerin holds a stern expression before she finally cracks up, and Jiyong lets out a puff of laughter, too. He isn’t sure what it is they find funny, actually. Maybe it’s the prank that backfired and brought shame to their company and now everything is going to shit. Or maybe it’s the public who are so confident he and Dara are secretly dating, when really he’s been fucking Chaerin since she was sixteen and he was nineteen. And yeah, it’s a little funny because she’s now twenty-two years old and even he’s perplexed at how they’ve managed to stay under the radar for so long - not that he’s complaining, of course.

 

(What he and _CL_ have is complicated to say the least. Even when he was dating Kiko, their break-up revolved around Chaerin , but luckily the model kept that part quiet. But it didn’t stop her from bitching about the fact that he never gave her enough attention because he was always keeping Chaerin close, or non-stop mentioning that both leaders were “really good friends” in almost every interview, yet said nothing about the girl he was dating. 

 

Also, Chaerin doesn’t seem bothered when Jiyong dates other girls, but Jiyong isn’t too fond of Chaerin having a love interest who isn’t him.)

 

Lee, the stylist fixing Chaerin’s hair, starts up a conversation and steals her attention. It makes Jiyong feel very visible and open when _CL_ looks away so he pushes himself off from what he’s leaning against and makes his way to blend in with his boys, some of who are showing off for the cameras. 

 

He jolts when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and sees it’s an unread text from Chaerin. He turns his head to look at her. Her phone is resting on her lap and she is still talking to Lee, it’s all very casual. Jiyong shakes his head and opens the message.

 

_‘looks like you’re going to a skate park after my concert. are you?’_

 

He laughs out loud when he reads it and ignores those who turn to look at him in in question. Sure, Jiyong isn’t exactly dressed to the nines; messy blonde hair under the snapback he wears the wrong way , and bangs falling into his eyes, skinny jeans ripped at the knees and a low cut tank-top that allows him to show off most of his tattoos. But he thinks he looks “cool”, even if it does sound a little cheesy. Without looking up at her, Jiyong types out a response to her text 

 

‘ _thanks_. y _ou’re looking good, too_ ’ Chaerin is probably the only person he ever finds himself instantly replying to, no matter what situation he’s in.

 

 

Jiyong waits for a few minutes before glancing over when she doesn’t respond right away. And when he does look, he regrets it immediately. She’s standing in front of the mirror now, fixing her skirt and checking herself out. Chaerin was no longer the flat, skinny teenager he was bedding at any given chance. She was now this young woman filling the clothes she wore just perfectly. And he understands why people ogle. Always has. It’s intimidating to him in a way, now that the media and fans have been sexualising the feminine physique she has been flaunting lately. Like tonight, she has her smooth flat stomach and pinched waist on show. But for him, what he loves most is her thighs and legs, and the way she squeezes them around his hips…

 

_Fuck,_ now his pants are getting tighter by the second and his skin is getting really warm. _This can’t be fucking happening right now,_ he thinks to himself. But Jiyong has found in the past that trying to talk himself out of a hard-on never works. They haven’t been able to have sex for almost two weeks, and he _really_ needs to get off so he types up another message,

 

_‘where’s quiet around here?’_ This time Jiyong keeps his eyes locked on Chaerin after sending the text, and he makes her aware of it. She looks at her phone then back at him and rolls her eyes. 

 

_‘why?’ c_ omes her short response.

 

_‘you know why’._ He stares at his phone and he waits. And waits. 

 

“Chaerin, where are you running off to this time?” Hyun Suk calls out, and that prompts Jiyong to look up.

 

“I’m set to go, boss.” Chaerin says loud enough for the room to hear, and continues walking out of the dressing room as she waves over her shoulder. Lee confirms to their Manager that she’s ready for the show.

 

“Fine, but I want you back here in ten minutes for the briefing , _CL._ Do you hear?” Hyun Suk shouts after her.

 

Jiyong is really fucking confused by this point because he doesn’t know if he should follow Chaerin, or leave her be because she’s gone off to do her own thing.

 

Then his phone vibrates and it’s another text from _her_.

 

_‘i only have 10 minutes so you better hurry’_

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s staff and tv crew _everywhere ._ So it’s probably the worst idea he’s had to date but can’t find it within himself to turn back. Hands stuffed in his pockets he follows directions to the fire exit, giving tight lipped smiles to anyone he passes. Most aren’t even paying attention and are jogging back forth trying to set things up. But he’s nearly sweating because _she_ went this way and now so is he. Won’t at least one person piece this all together? 

 

 

A heat gathers and coils in the pit of his stomach when he finds himself turning up the corridor before the fire-doors. It’s isn’t too dark and he can see she’s crouching down playing on her phone, then slowly rises to stand when she spots him. 

 

 

 

_8 minutes…_

 

 

 

“Hey,” he breathes when he finally reaches her. Pulling her in for a tight hug he guides them to where the corridor turns off so they can be unseen. It’s not exactly helping what’s going _down there,_ but he just needs to hold her for a moment.

 

“This is all so fucked up,” she murmurs against his shoulder. They haven’t really had time to talk about it, and Jiyong doesn’t want to. Especially not now. “I get that it takes the heat off of _us_ , but it isn’t fair on Dara.She’s my best friend.” And he thinks from the crack in her voiceshe might just cry. 

 

“I’ll fix it, don’t worry,” he tells her, even if he doesn’t believe it himself. She hums and pulls back to look at him, keeping her arms looped around his neck. “ you sure nobody will come down here?” It’s not like him to be worried, and he’s embarrassed he asked. 

 

“Not if we’re quiet,” she husks, and leans in to give his lips a quick peck. She steps back a little, her hands sliding down between their bodies. With a few flicks of her fingers, his belt and zip come undone. He doesn’t realise what she has planned until she backs him against a wall and is about to drop to her knees.

 

“Wait,” he stops her, tugging her close. “ kiss me”

 

“We both know what your kisses lead to,” she sighs, and he can see her rolling her eyes. 

 

“So?” He smiles, running his hands down her body and leaning in for another kiss , but Chaerin jerks backs.

 

“You really want to do this here?” She sounds skeptical.

 

“anywhere, Chae. I just need to be inside you right now, ” he bites the inside of his cheek and grinds into her thigh .She moans quietly when she feels how hard he is.

 

“ _Jiyong_ ,” it sounds like a warning. 

 

 

 

_7 minutes…_

 

 

 

All the blood in his head rushes to his cock when she says his name like that, and he loses all semblance of reason. He pushes Chaerin so her back hits the opposite wall. She looks startled and stumbles a little but he surges forward to catch her, and she gasps and curses. 

 

He sandwiches her between his warm body and cold, grey concrete. Her fingers dig into his shoulders and his own hands find purchase on her ass, squeezing and pulling so her hips are flush against his. He finally crashes his mouth on hers , and Jiyong wants nothing more than to take his time and fuck her into the wall, bury himself as deep as possible inside her. It’s _wrong_ but she feels right and safe and he wants to remain like this with her forever.

 

“Mm you’re going make me late to my first show this year,” she teases, biting his lower lip, “What am I going to say to YG? That I was hiding backstage, getting fucked by _oppa_?” She smirks and kisses him again, her arms now wrapping around his neck. 

 

 

“fuck, Chae,” he groans into her mouth. His dick is suffocating now. It hurts and he desperately needs a release. As if reading his mind , Chaerin moves a hand down and slips it under the band of his boxers. He feels her smile against his lips when she grips his length, making Jiyong shudder and he can’t help but snap his hips forward and fuck himself into her fist. 

 

 

He has her breathing hard when he starts kissing her cheek, down to her jaw and then her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. “Let me feel you,” Jiyong pants against her skin, his hand already snaking up her stomach, past her ribs and pushing her top up to expose her chest. He cups a breast and she shivers - recoils, almost -when he strokes his thumb over a hardened nipple, and even pinches it. But he needs _more,_ needs to be inside the warmth he has been aching for. 

 

 

“baby, _hurry up_ ,” she’s out of breath when he roughly tugs her skirt up over her hips. 

 

 

 

_6 minutes…_

 

 

 

He feels the fabric of her underwear, and he wants to tear them away but that would seriously piss off Chaerin considering she has to perform on stage soon.He fingers the waistband“take these off,” and then his hands are no longer on her. He uses one to hold himself up on the wall and the other to stroke his dick, watching Chaerin as she pushes the skimpy black material down and lets it fall to the floor.

 

And if anyone caught them in this situation, with Chaerin’s clothes not covering her where they should have been and Jiyong fisting his own cock, he wouldn’t know how to justify it. 

 

“come here,” he says, giving her crooked grin and she smiles back , eyes fixed on his lips. (Chaerin likes kissing when they fuck , and moaning into his mouth. That’s his favourite thing about her, too.)

 

Jiyong presses his body flush against Chaerin’s, and wraps one of her thighs around his waist. He can feel the heat from between her legs on his cock and he can’t wait to finally be inside. The tip of this cock brushes against her slick folds, adding his pre-cum to her wetness. And when he lets it slide across her little sensitive nub, he’s positive she whimpers when her hold body twitches. 

 

Chaerin grips his neck and pulls him closer for another kiss that is bruising and all teeth and tongue, whining as Jiyong presses his cock into her tight hole. She swivels her hips and it drives him insane knowing she wants it just as bad as he does. 

 

Jiyong, deepening their kiss, stuffs his cock all the way inside without a single word, and Chaerin’s whines and moans are muffled against his mouth. They’ve learned to be quiet over the years, from fucking in his room next door to Seungri’s, on the black leather couch in the girl’s dorm, or sneaking into each other’s hotel room when everyone around them is still asleep. Jiyong is still waiting for the day she can let it all out and not worry over who will hear them. But knowing she’s trying to hold it back really gets him going. 

 

 

_5 minutes…_

 

 

 

With a sudden roll of his hips, he starts to grind cock into her, and Chaerin throws her head back against the wall and lets her mouth fall open. She’s gasping for air, her eyes are watering, and her jaw is trembling. Jiyong doesn’t think he has seen anything more beautiful than this. 

 

He pulls his own shirt up just to watch himself move in and out of her , and his hips start to move like they have a mind of their own. And even though Chaerin still has one foot on the ground holding her up, he can feel it buckling under her when he picks up his pace. 

 

“you feel so fucking good,” he groans, and pounds into her, stretching her even more and the sound of skin against skin fills the air about them. 

 

 

 

_4 minutes…_

 

 

 

“fuck, fuck , fuck” Chaerin hisses when Jiyong slams into her a handful of times. Her head lolls against the wall, and her hair is falling over her face, fluttering around her open mouth when she’s left panting. 

 

Jiyong, now brutally pounding her insides, buries his face in her neck. He claws at her where he can, her breasts, her thighs, her ass, digging his nails in deep to leave his mark on her. The hickeys he bit into her not long ago are already showing up around her throat. “fuck I’m gonna come ,” he moans into her skin, giving a particularly sharp thrust. 

 

Hearing that sets Chaerin off and she starts moving her hips to meet his, and her muscles clench and tighten around his cock. He knows she’s about to reach the edge, so he keeps up the pace. She’s shaking now, and her walls are fluttering around him ready to milk him for all he has. 

 

“i’m coming, I’m coming - _fuck_ -don’t -don’t stop,” Chaerin chokes out, curling her leg around his waist to pull him close and he continues to pump his dick inside of her. She sobs as her orgasm subsides, gently biting down on Jiyong’s shoulder - something she usually does to keep quiet.

 

Jiyong can’t hold back when Chaerin cums all over his cock, no matter how hard he tries. Feeling her walls twitch and spasm has him coming hard too, and he lets loose inside her with a deep groan. He pins her against the wall with his hips, and both of the leaders are a heaving mess left to catch their own breath. 

 

 

 

_3 minutes…_

 

 

 

 

 

“i seriously need to get back. Fuck , what time is it” Chaerin is moving quick, pulling her underwear back up, and fixing her dishevelled clothes. “Do I look okay, _oppa_?” There’s no playfulness in her voice this time. 

 

 

Jiyong, fastening his belt, looks up and notes that her skin is flushed and maybe her hair is out place, but she looks really sexy and well fucked - so, he likes what he sees? “I guess,” he shrugs, and she accepts that. He tries to hold back a smile when she winces and wobbles on her legs, and something sparks inside of him knowing that only he can get her in this state.

 

 

“okay - _God_ , this was stupid idea,” she sighs. “I’ll go first. You wait,” She gives him one last kiss and then she’s gone, the clack of her heels sounding further away. 

 

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

Other than seeing her perform, because she does put on a good show, Jiyong is also going to enjoy knowing that she’s on stage with his cum still warm inside her, and nobody else will have a single clue. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the final chapter to my other fic so i wrote this while i tried to figure shit out
> 
> made everything up as i went along. i don't know how backstage works. sorry if my sex writing is lame. please enjoy. and let me know if there's any errors!


End file.
